I Was Here
by Clarissa Cullen Potter Mellark
Summary: Lizzie é uma cantora que tem um câncer terminal. É casada com Ian, um pediatra, eles têm um filho, Edward. Mesmo com o amor do marido, o tumor avançava rápido, até o momento em que Ian entrega sua dor a Deus e implora que salve sua esposa. Graças à oração do marido, acontece um milagre e consegue se curar. É uma história de amor e fé capaz de emocionar e ver o sentido do amor.


**Eu estive aqui**

— O que ela tem, Victor? – perguntei desesperado. Minha esposa tinha desmaiado no meio do casamento do meu irmão e eu a tinha levado às pressas para o hospital onde eu trabalhava como pediatra.

— Sinto em lhe dizer, meu amigo, mas sua tem um tumor inoperável no cérebro. Fizemos todos os exames que estavam ao nosso dispor e pela tomografia foi percebida uma massa em uma região muito delicada do cérebro. Não podemos dizer se é maligno ou benigno, pois para isso eu teria que fazer uma biópsia e a região é tão delicada que nem isso suportaria. – disse meu amigo que era neurocirurgião.

— Não pode ser. – falei, levando minhas mãos à cabeça. – Tem algum tratamento?

— Infelizmente não, a massa está em um tamanho que a quimioterapia não faria efeito algum. A única coisa que podemos é ir avaliando o quanto essa massa ainda vai crescer e ir observando os possíveis sintomas para administrar o medicamento adequado. – disse ele.

— Então quer dizer que ela vai morrer? – sussurrei, sem coragem de dizer em voz alta.

— Sim, mas não podemos prever quando. – ele suspirou. – Meu amigo. Você é médico como eu e sabe que devemos ser frios quando estamos trabalhando, mas você também sabe que não podemos ser céticos em relação a uma vida. Tanto eu quanto você já vimos o impossível acontecer com pacientes. Eu acredito em milagres e sei que você também. Vamos crer em um milagre.

— Obrigado. – murmurei, desolado. – Como ela está agora?

— Dormindo. Dei um sedativo leve nela, só deve acordar amanhã de manhã. Vou ter que ver meus outros pacientes, se cuida. – falou ele se afastando.

Eu estava completamente desolado.

A minha linda mulher estava com os dias contados por culpa de uma maldita massa numa região delicada do cérebro.

Ela era tão linda! Tinha cabelos pretos brilhantes ondulados até o meio das costas, olhos que pareciam duas safiras de tão azul, a pele cor de marfim extremamente macia e sedosa. Eu a amei desde o momento que pus meus olhos nela naquele mesmo hospital. Ela era uma pessoa incrivelmente desastrada, tropeçava em seus próprios pés. Em um de seus diversos tombos ela acabou torcendo o tornozelo. O ortopedista de plantão estava ocupado e tive que ir atendê-la. Apesar de tê-la amado desde o primeiro momento, não pude demonstrar porque naquele momento ela era minha paciente. Tirei a radiografia de seu pé e o imobilizei, mandando-a tomar Tylenol para caso sentisse dores e que voltasse em duas semanas para retirar a tala do pé.

Infelizmente eu não estava no hospital quando ela retirou a tala, mas Deus resolveu me dar uma mãozinha e, num happy hour no final de um dia de trabalho eu a encontrei em um pub chamado _The Jerusalem Tavern*_, próximo à estação de trem de _Farringdon_. Ela estava no meio de um grupo de seis pessoas: quatro mulheres e dois homens. Ela ria de alguma coisa contada por um de seus amigos e era simplesmente a visão de um anjo. Meus colegas de trabalho, para minha sorte, resolveram se sentar em uma mesa próxima a dela. Sentamos e eu fiquei a observando quase todo o tempo. Quando ela se levantou e foi até o bar pedir algo, resolvi que iria me aproximar. Pedi licença aos meus colegas e fui a sua direção, desviando das pessoas no bar lotado.

_**#Flashback on#**_

— _Uma St. Peter's, por favor. – pedi, me posicionando ao lado da mulher. Ela me olhou e franziu a testa._

— _Eu conheço você. – disse ela, direta. – Você é o médico que me atendeu no hospital quando torci o tornozelo._

— _Eu também me lembro, você se definiu como "estabanada ao extremo". – falei, rindo._

— _É verdade. Eu consigo a façanha de tropeçar nos meus próprios pés. – falou, rindo junto comigo._

— _Prazer! Meu nome é Elizabeth, mas pode me chamar de Lizzie. – falou, estendendo a mão. Eu me lembrava do nome dela, mas se eu falasse pareceria muito obsessivo._

— _O prazer é meu. Eu me chamo Ian. – falei, apertando a mão dela. Como quando eu a toquei quando eu a examinava, senti um calor saindo de sua pele que aquecia meu coração, mas também não falei nada._

— _Eu sei que você é médico, mas você é ortopedista mesmo? – perguntou ela, curiosa._

— _Não, eu sou pediatra. O ortopedista de plantão do dia que eu atendi você estava ocupado e eu era o único médico que poderia atendê-la naquele momento. Melhorou seu tornozelo? – perguntei, preocupado._

— _Melhorou sim, está como novo. O médico que me atendeu é muito bom. – disse ela._

— _Obrigado pelo elogio. Mas e você? Em que você trabalha? – perguntei, feliz por termos começado um papo legal._

— _Eu já fiz tanta coisa. Atualmente eu sou secretária executiva do diretor financeiro de uma rede de hotéis. É um bom emprego, mas eu gosto mesmo é de música. Eu tentei antes seguir carreira, mas tem que ter grana e isso era uma coisa que eu não tinha na época. – disse ela._

— _Você toca que instrumento? – continuei, sedento de mais informações sobre ela._

— _Eu sei tocar violão e piano, mas o que eu gosto mesmo é de cantar. Eu sou solista no coral da Igreja e tudo. – falou. – Antes que você me pergunte: a bíblia não condena a bebida alcoólica e sim a embriaguez. Eu bebo socialmente, nunca fiquei bêbada na minha vida._

— _Não faço o tipo que faz julgamentos sem saber o motivo. Eu também frequento a igreja desde criança e concordo plenamente com você._

_**#Flashback off#**_

Naquela noite trocamos telefones para não perdermos contato. Eu ligava para ela quase todos os dias e ela fazia o mesmo. Em menos de um mês já estávamos namorando. No momento em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez percebi que ela era a mulher da minha vida, que ela era diferente de qualquer outra. Casamos um ano depois de começarmos a namorar. Um ano depois de casados ela resolveu sair do trabalho e tentar a carreira artística. Juntamos nosso dinheiro e conseguimos alugar um estúdio para que ela gravasse um CD para distribuirmos para gravadoras. Apesar de reconhecerem que ela tinha uma linda voz, as primeiras não queriam contratá-la, foi só quando chegamos à sétima gravadora que ela resolveu que gravaria um CD de Lizzie.

Ela chegou a fazer sucesso pelo país, fazia shows por toda a Inglaterra, chegando a fazer shows na Escócia, País de Gales, Irlanda, Irlanda do Norte, França e Dinamarca. Sempre que podia eu a acompanhava, adorava ver como ela se sentia livre no palco fazendo o que gostava. Ela era tão simples, entrava no palco vestindo roupas leves e sem sapatos, corria pelo palco, sentava de pernas cruzadas com o violão no colo enquanto tocava. Era visível que ela estava feliz e eu me sentia radiante por ser um dos culpados desse sorriso.

Ela já tinha dois anos de carreira quando descobriu que estava grávida do nosso primeiro e único bebê. Como seu sonho já fora realizado, ela resolveu largar a carreira para dedicar-se por completo ao nosso filho. Eu perguntei se era isso que ela realmente queria e ela disse com toda a convicção que sim, que nada para ela era mais importante que a família que estávamos formando.

Logo nasceu Edward, nosso menino. O nome foi escolhido por ela, em homenagem ao meu pai que morrera no ano anterior. Ele era o bebê mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, e olha que eu já tinha visto milhares de crianças devido à profissão. Tinha meu cabelo castanho claro, mas tinha seus olhos azul safira que eu amava. Ele era uma mistura perfeita nossa.

A cada dia que passava nossa vida ficava mais perfeita. Nós brigávamos, obviamente, mas logo fazíamos as pazes e tudo voltava à harmonia habitual.

Quando completamos seis anos de casados meu irmão mais novo decidiu se casar e me escolheu de padrinho e sua noiva escolheu minha esposa como uma das damas de honra. O casamento fora lindo, simples e íntimo. Fora durante a dança dos familiares que meu desespero começou.

Lizzie simplesmente desmaiara nos meus braços.

Rapidamente pedi para minha mãe cuidar de Edward enquanto eu corria com minha esposa para o hospital. Menos de duas horas depois que Lizzie dera entrada no hospital minha família e os pais dela chegaram ao hospital perguntando por notícias. Eu ainda me encontrava na mesma posição que o médico me deixara quando me deu a terrível notícia. A chegada deles me despertou, me obrigando a contar tudo que estava acontecendo. Conforme as palavras iam saindo da minha boca, lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Minha sogra, a quem sempre tive imenso carinho, quando eu terminei de falar me levou até os bancos que tinha no corredor e colocou minha cabeça em seu colo, deixando que eu desabasse em meu choro. Eu dava graças a Deus por meu filho estar sob os cuidados da minha mãe e ser pequeno o bastante para não entender a dimensão de tudo que estava acontecendo.

Quando consegui me recompor eu me levantei, agradeci a minha sogra e fui para o quarto onde minha Lizzie estava internada. Foi difícil vê-la com um tubo a ajudando a respirar e uma intravenosa no seu braço, fazia parecer ainda pior. Peguei uma cadeira e coloquei próxima a cama. Sua pele estava tão pálida, ela parecia tão frágil. Peguei sua mão com delicadeza e levei até meus lábios.

— Eu acredito em milagres. Eu acredito que você vai viver, meu amor. – falei, mesmo sabendo que ela não escutava.

Encostei minha cabeça na beirada da cama para descansar e acabei adormecendo. Acordei com um carinho nos meus cabelos.

— Bom dia, amor. – falou ela suavemente.

— Bom dia, meu anjo. – falei, com a voz embargada de sono. – Como você está se sentindo?

— Estou bem, só um pouco tonta. Não sei por que desmaiei no casamento do seu irmão. Eu perguntei para a enfermeira, mas ela disse que eu tinha que esperar o médico. – disse Lizzie. Dava para ver no seu semblante que ela não fazia ideia da gravidade do que tinha.

— Vou chamar o médico para conversar com você. – falei, me levantando da cadeira.

— Você sabe o que eu tenho. – ela afirmou. Ninguém me conhecia melhor que ela. – Por que não me fala logo?

— É melhor um médico especialista conversar sobre isso com você, ele vai saber explicar melhor. – falei o mais neutro possível, eu simplesmente odiava dar notícias ruins, ainda mais quando é para minha família. Como médico, fui obrigado a aprender, mas mesmo assim eu fazia o meu melhor para que da minha parte só saíssem notícias boas.

— Tudo bem, mas não demore. – disse Lizzie, rendida.

— Nunca, minha princesa. – disse eu. Eu me aproximei, dei um beijo leve em seus lábios e saí à procura do médico. Fui até a recepção e perguntei sobre o Dr. Victor Levitt, o neurocirurgião, sendo informado que ele estava em seu consultório. Chegando lá apenas bati na porta e ouvi um "entre" baixinho.

— Victor? – chamei.

— Oi Ian. – disse ele, saindo do banheiro de seu consultório. – Em que posso te ajudar?

— Minha mulher acordou e quer saber o que tem. Eu não sei como falar isso para ela. – falei, já com a voz embolada pela vontade de chorar.

— Bom, esse é o meu dever como médico dela. Vamos lá que eu vou falar e explicar tudo. Nós vamos fazer mais exames hoje para saber se a massa cresceu ou não e, se cresceu, o quanto. – disse ele.

— Tudo bem. – falei, segurando o choro.

— Você tem que ser forte agora, meu amigo. Ser forte por você, por ela e principalmente pelo filho de vocês. Ele ainda é praticamente um bebê e precisa muito de você. – disse ele, com as mãos em meus ombros.

— Eu sei e vou dar o meu melhor. Mas é como você disse, temos que ser frios, mas ao mesmo tempo acreditar em milagres. Eu acredito que um milagre pode acontecer com a minha Lizzie.

— É assim que se fala. – falou, apertando meus ombros de leve e andando junto comigo até o quarto onde minha mulher estava internada. Respirei fundo e entrei, sendo seguido por Victor.

— Oi amor. Eu voltei com o médico. – falei assim que entrei e a vi na cama.

— Victor? – perguntou ela, franzindo a testa. – O que eu tenho? É algo como stress ou coisa parecida? Eu nem tenho estado estressada...

— Queria eu dizer que é stress, Lizzie. – disse Victor se aproximando. – Você tem um tumor no cérebro, minha amiga.

Vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Eu queria pegá-la no colo e embalá-la, dizer que ficaria tudo bem, mas eu não poderia fazer isso, não poderia dizer que vai ficar tudo bem quando nem eu mesmo sabia se ficaria.

— Tem como retirar? Ou então fazer algum tratamento? – perguntou ela, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem. Não aguentei e me aproximei dela. Sentei ao seu lado na cama e a puxei para os meus braços, deixando que ela se encostasse junto ao meu peito.

— Infelizmente não, Lizzie. Ele está localizado numa área muito sensível do cérebro onde não é possível operar e pelo tamanho que ele está nenhum tratamento faria efeito, só lhe daria os efeitos colaterais sem mudar nada no tumor. – explicou ele.

— Quanto tempo eu tenho de vida? – Lizzie continuou perguntando.

— Não sabemos ainda, hoje vamos fazer novos exames para saber da evolução do tumor. Não posso dar uma estimativa sem nenhuma base, entende?

— Entendo. Eu vou ter que ficar internada? – disse ela, um pouco mais calma.

— Acredito que não. Vamos refazer os exames e, dependendo do resultado, eu te dou alta ainda hoje.

— Tudo bem. Que venham os exames. – disse Lizzie.

— Primeiro vou mandar trazer seu café-da-manhã, depois alguma enfermeira vem busca-la para a bateria de exames, ok? – disse Victor.

— Ok. – concordou ela.

Assim que meu amigo saiu do quarto Lizzie se apertou mais a mim, como se eu fosse um bote salva-vidas. Eu queria ser seu bote salva-vidas, mas infelizmente não podia.

— É por isso que você não quis me contar? Não quis dar minha sentença de morte? – sussurrou ela contra meu peito.

— Você sabe como eu sou, odeio dar más notícias e ainda mais nessa situação. Nunca pensei que fosse sentir tanta dor quanto eu estou sentindo agora. – falei, apertando-a junto a mim.

— Eu sinto tanto por não poder envelhecer com você e ver nosso menininho crescer. – falou ela, com a voz embargada pelo choro recém-começado.

— Não pense assim. Vamos aproveitar o tempo que você ainda viver e quem sabe Deus nos concede um milagre.

— Eu não queria morrer tão rápido, mas posso dizer que vou morrer tranquila, com a sensação de que fiz tudo que eu tinha que fazer. Só o que me dói é deixar você e o Edward sozinhos. Você me promete uma coisa?

— O que você quiser?

— Depois que eu morrer, me promete que vai achar uma boa mulher para cuidar de você e do nosso menino? Uma mulher que ame você e o Edward e que possa amá-la de volta?

— Eu nunca vou amar alguém como eu amo você.

— Pode até ser, mas você me promete isso?

— Prometo tentar, mas não garanto que eu vá conseguir.

— Já é um começo.

Logo depois uma enfermeira entrou com uma bandeja com o café-da-manhã de Lizzie. Ela comeu tudo e menos de meia hora depois estava sendo levada para os exames. Enquanto ela era examinada eu troquei a roupa por outra muda que minha mãe tinha trazido pra mim. Edward já tinha perguntado pela mãe e por mim, mas minha mãe garantiu que já o tinha distraído.

Cerca de duas horas depois do início dos exames todos já estavam prontos e nas mãos de Victor.

— Lizzie, de ontem para hoje seu tumor cresceu cerca de 0,5 mm³. Parece pouco, mas infelizmente não é. Se ele continuar nesse ritmo de crescimento, temo em lhe dizer que tem cerca de mais dois a três meses de vida. Apesar do estágio avançado, você apresenta poucos sintomas como dores de cabeça etc. Eu vou lhe dar alta, mas qualquer dorzinha venha para o hospital. Se eu não estiver aqui, me ligue que eu venho na mesma hora. Vamos tentar fazer seus dias os melhores possíveis, ok? – disse Victor.

— Ok. Posso finalmente ir para casa? Quero ver meu filho, não aguento de saudades dele. – disse minha esposa.

— Pode sim, eu já assinei sua alta. Mas lembre-se: qualquer coisa me ligue na hora!

— Pode deixar que eu mesmo vou ligar, ficarei de olho nela vinte e quatro horas por dia. – falei, ajudando-a a levantar. Ela trocou a roupa do hospital, colocando um vestido que minha mãe também tinha lhe trazido.

Fomos em silêncio para casa, mas não era desconfortável. Chegamos a nossa casa e, assim que ouviu o barulho do carro chegando, Edward foi para a janela ver quem era. Mal entramos na casa e nosso filho abraçava as nossas pernas.

— Mamãe! Papai! – disse ele.

— Oi meu bebê! – falou Lizzie, se agachando e pegando-o no colo. – Senti sua falta!

— Mamãe e papai sumiu. – falou ele, como se perguntasse por quê.

— Mamãe ficou dodói e papai ficou com ela, bebê, mas agora a mamãe está em casa para cuidar de você. – falou, abraçando-o com carinho.

— Agora, garotão, vamos deixar a mamãe descansar para que ela fique boa logo. – falei, pegando-o do colo da mãe. Logo em seguida ele bocejou e esfregou os olhinhos com os punhos. – Parece que tem alguém com sono. Mãe! – chamei quando percebi que ele não estava por perto.

— Oi meu filho. – disse ela, com um pano de prato secando as mãos. – Oi Lizzie, como está?

— Indo como Deus quer, Amy. Obrigada por cuidar de Edward enquanto estive no hospital. – falou Lizzie, abraçando minha mãe.

— Não foi nada, minha querida, é um prazer cuidar do meu neto.

— Mãe, o Edward já almoçou? – perguntei, vendo que os olhos do menino estavam pesados de sono.

— Já sim, meu filho, eu fiz o almoço dele antes. – respondeu ela. – O de vocês fica pronto em cinco minutos.

— Obrigado, mãe. Só vou colocar ele para dormir e já vamos almoçar. – falei, indo até o quarto do meu filho, sendo seguido por Lizzie. Bastou eu deitá-lo na cama e cobri-lo que ele adormeceu.

— Dói tanto saber que em pouco tempo eu não estar mais aqui para cuidar dele, ensinar o que é certo e o que é errado, dar conselhos ou simplesmente assisti-lo dormir. – disse Lizzie, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem novamente no seu rosto. Estávamos os dois em pé na frente da cama de Edward, observando ele dormir.

— Vamos ter fé, meu amor. Nós cremos num Deus que é capaz de fazer o impossível acontecer, se for da vontade dele você vai continuar entre nós, quem sabe ele lhe dá a cura. – falei, pegando uma de suas mãos e colocando entre as minhas. – Eu vou ter esperanças até o seu último suspiro.

— Eu te amo, Ian. Amo de todo o meu coração. – falou ela, olhando em meus olhos.

— Eu também te amo, Lizzie. Você sempre será a mulher da minha vida. – falei, colocando uma das minhas mãos em seu rosto delicado. Beijei-a de forma suave e amorosa, tentando demonstrar todo o meu sentimento por ela. Separamo-nos e fomos almoçar com minha mãe, deixando a cada dia o seu mal.

_**Dois meses depois...**_

Meu coração estava despedaçado. Infelizmente dois meses se passaram rápido demais e com eles veio junto a piora no estado de saúde de Lizzie. Quando o primeiro mês passou, os sintomas passaram de leves tonturas para desmaios constantes e fortes dores de cabeça. O médico tentou o quanto pode evitar a internação, mas depois de seis semanas que a doença fora descoberta foi necessário.

A cada dia que passava seu estado de saúde piorava. Ela ficava mais magra, mais pálida, mais sem vida. Meu amor estava partindo.

Por trabalhar no mesmo hospital que ela estava internada, sempre que podia eu ia visita-la. Cogitei cobrar minhas férias não tiradas para ficar com ela o tempo todo, mas a mesma negou firmemente, dizendo que era bom manter a rotina a mesma pelo bem de Edward. Todos os dias eu dormia em casa e quase sempre ele vinha para minha cama para dormir comigo, o que no fundo eu agradecia, ajudava a suprir a falta que minha esposa fazia ao meu lado.

Estava chegando mais um fim do dia e, como sempre, eu ia ficar um tempo com minha Lizzie e depois ia para casa ficar com nosso filho. Bati duas vezes na porta e entrei. Ela estava deitada, uma intravenosa no seu braço esquerdo e um condutor de oxigênio em seu nariz. A cada vez que eu via isso parecia que era mais uma facada no meu coração. Aproximei-me de sua cama e peguei sua mão, fazendo carinho. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu fracamente pra mim.

— Oi meu anjo. – falei, tentando sorrir para ela.

— Oi amor. Eu já disse que você fica lindo vestido de branco? – falou, tentando brincar.

— Você me diz isso desde quando a gente começou a namorar.

— Mas é verdade. Ninguém fica tão lindo de médico quanto você, o ruim é que essas enfermeiras assanhadas também acham isso.

— Pra mim basta ser lindo pra você, as outras nem me importa.

— Ian, eu quero que faça uma coisa quando chegar em casa.

— O que você quiser, minha Lizzie.

— Dentro da minha caixa de fotos da minha infância tem um CD. Nele tem gravada uma música que fiz há algumas semanas atrás e logo depois eu fui a um estúdio gravar. Eu quero que você a escute com atenção. Eu sei que você tem esperança que aconteça um milagre, mas mesmo que aconteça quero que você escute essa música. Se eu morrer e depois você quiser divulgá-la, por mim tudo bem. Mas eu quero que você escute e amanhã me fale o que você achou.

— Tudo bem, quando chegar em casa eu escuto, mas não vamos falar sobre morte, vamos falar sobre coisas boas. Ontem à noite eu coloquei um CD seu para tocar lá em casa e Edward reconheceu sua voz, foi lindo ele falando mamãe e apontando para o aparelho de som.

— Estou com tantas saudades dele. Ele não pode vir aqui? – pediu Lizzie com os olhos cheios de saudades.

— Vou tentar, meu amor, mas não sei se o Victor vai deixar. Vou ligar para ele hoje e vejo se posso trazer o Edward para te ver. Ele também está morrendo de saudades suas, pergunta toda noite quando você vai voltar.

— Não iluda nosso filho, Ian.

— Eu sei, mas é como eu te digo desde que _isso_ foi descoberto: vou ter esperanças até seu último suspiro.

— Tudo bem. Agora vá para casa antes que o Edward sinta sua falta. Não quero que ele estranhe ainda mais.

— Ok, eu já vou. Só não esquece que eu te amo. – falei e fui indo em direção à porta.

— Ian? – chamou Lizzie.

— Sim. – virei-me para olhá-la.

— Não esquece que eu também te amo. Amo demais e para sempre. – disse ela. Voltei até sua cama e peguei seu rosto delicadamente, levando meus lábios até os dela.

— Até amanhã, meu amor. – sussurrei contra seus lábios.

— Até amanhã, meu lindo. – murmurou ela de volta.

Logo depois eu saí. Eu tinha a impressão de que o dia seguinte seria crucial para a vida de Lizzie, só não sabia se para o bem ou para o mal. Sentei no banco do motorista e liguei para Victor.

— Victor? – perguntei.

— _Fala, meu amigo. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Lizzie? _— perguntou ele, já em alerta.

— Não, ela está do jeito que a deixou hoje, eu só queria perguntar uma coisa: faz mal eu trazer o Edward para ver a mãe amanhã? Os dois estão morrendo de saudades um do outro e eu pensei que talvez isso animasse um pouco que fosse a Lizzie e quem sabe uma pequena melhora. – falei.

_— Poder não pode, Ian, mas nesse caso eu não vejo mal. O problema de Lizzie não é contagioso e a presença do filho pode realmente animá-la. Só terá que ser por pouco tempo, o filho de vocês ainda é pequeno e hospital não é lugar de criança saudável. –_ respondeu ele.

— Eu concordo plenamente com você. Então amanhã eu trago o Edward e a minha mãe comigo. Ele fica um pouquinho com a Lizzie e depois eu os coloco num táxi e os mando para casa.

— _Então tudo bem. Até amanhã, meu amigo._

— Até amanhã, Victor. – despedi-me, em seguida desligando o telefone.

Voltei para casa com o pensamento na música que a Lizzie gravou. Torcia para não ser uma música de despedida, eu não estava pronto para dizer "adeus" a uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

Cheguei e recebi um abraço carinhoso do meu filho, que só estava me esperando para coloca-lo na cama. Despedi-me de minha mãe e fui até meu quarto com Edward quase dormindo no meu colo. Deitei-o e fiquei ao seu lado por mais ou menos cinco minutos até que ele dormisse profundamente. Fui ao banheiro, tomei um banho e troquei de roupa. Finalmente fui até o closet pegar a caixa de fotos de Lizzie e escurar o bendito CD.

Ele estava numa caixinha transparente e no CD estava escrito apenas "I Was Here (Eu estive aqui)". Engoli seco, fui até a sala e coloquei o CD para tocar.

Depois de ouvir a música eu pude perceber a visão de Lizzie de tudo. Ela não se arrependia de nada apesar do tumor e ela estava satisfeita por ter nos feito feliz enquanto pode. Ela deixou sua marca no mundo; primeiro com a sua voz e depois trazendo ao mundo um menino maravilhoso como Edward. A existência dela não foi em vão.

Mas por isso mesmo na minha concepção ela não devia partir.

Naquele momento não me importei com nada, resolvi que teria uma conversa com o único que poderia me ajudar naquele momento crucial: Deus. Desliguei o som e fui até meu quarto, em seguida me ajoelhando diante da cama.

— Senhor, eu sei que não sou merecedor de tanto que faz por mim e pela minha família; sei que sou pecador e que como qualquer outro tenho meus erros. Mas nesse momento eu me humilho diante de ti para pedir o que mais está me importando nesse momento: salve a vida de Lizzie. Não deixe que ela vá embora. Eu sei que a sua vontade é a superior, mas eu lhe imploro que a deixe viver comigo e com nosso filho, eu sou fraco demais para viver sem a mulher que amo, assim como sou ainda mais fraco para viver sem ti. Eu sei que se o Senhor decidir levá-la será por algum propósito seu em nossas vidas, mas se possível não a leve de mim. Eu lhe imploro em nome de Jesus, meu Pai. Amém.

Enxuguei minhas lágrimas e me deitei ao lado de Edward. Permaneci quieto, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia até que o cansaço me venceu e adormeci.

_**No dia seguinte...**_

Eu estava andando pelos corredores do hospital com Edward em meu colo e minha mãe andando ao meu lado, tínhamos chegado mais cedo para que Lizzie visse o filho mais tranquilamente. Quando chegamos ao quarto de minha esposa percebi que algo estava diferente.

Quando entrei me deparei com Lizzie sentada, ainda com o soro e com o respirador, mas corada e com os olhos mais brilhantes.

— Bom dia, meu amor! Olha quem eu trouxe para lhe ver. – falei, chegando perto de sua cama.

— Edward, meu bebê! – falou ela, esticando os braços e trazendo-o para o seu colo.

— Mamãe! – disse Edward, feliz por ver a mãe depois de tantos dias.

— Obrigada, amor! Eu não aguentava mais de saudades do meu menininho. – disse ela, abraçando contra o seu peito.

— Eu sei, meu amor. Mas o Victor falou que ele não pode ficar muito tempo, hospital não é lugar de criança saudável, ele pode pegar alguma coisa por aqui.

— Você tem razão e eu não quero o meu garotão doente, já basta a mãe. Como vai, Amy? Desculpe não cumprimentá-la antes, quando eu vi meu filho eu só conseguia vê-lo na minha frente. – disse Lizzie, feliz.

— Não tem problema, minha querida, eu entendo o seu lado. Eu estou bem, ajudando Ian no que posso, mas obviamente você é insubstituível. – disse minha mãe.

— Eu não reclamei de nada! – falei indignado para ela.

— Não precisa reclamar para saber que a Lizzie faz falta naquela casa, principalmente pra você. – disse ela.

— Tudo bem, estou convencido. Você parece melhor hoje, meu amor...

— Eu estou mesmo me sentindo melhor, mais bem disposta. Assim que acordei a enfermeira me trouxe o café-da-manhã e logo depois o Victor apareceu dizendo que dali quinze minutos alguém viria me preparar para mais uma rodada de exames. Quando vocês chegaram eu tinha acabado de voltar. Eu não sei, mas sinto que vai vir alguma coisa boa por aí.

— Deus te ouça, meu amor. Vou assinar meu ponto e volto para cá buscar vocês dois para voltarem para casa. Vou ver se amanhã ou depois eu trago ele de novo.

— Tudo bem. – disseram minha mãe e minha esposa ao mesmo tempo.

Voltei para a recepção e assinei meu ponto rapidamente. Quando cheguei de volta ao quarto encontrei Edward sentado no colo de Lizzie com uma perna de cada lado do quadril da mãe enquanto ela tentava ensinar uma dessas brincadeiras de bater palmas. Sorri abertamente com a linda visão da minha família. Naquele momento meu coração se aqueceu igual quando conversei com Lizzie no pub pela primeira vez, mas o significado era diferente, eu tinha certeza. Eu percebi o que Deus queria de mim e que ontem eu dei a ele: fé. Ele queria que eu demonstrasse minha fé nele, que eu realmente acreditasse que ele poderia salvar minha esposa.

Não é que eu não acreditasse em Deus, mas antes não era o suficiente. Entreguei a ele toda a minha angústia e dor, depositei nele toda a minha fé e gratidão e coloquei sua vontade acima de tudo. Eu sentia que minha mulher iria sair dali viva.

— Eu realmente odeio interromper esse momento lindo, mas está na hora do garotão e da vovó voltarem para casa. – disse eu, entrando no quarto.

— Mas estava tão bom aqui. – disse Lizzie, parecendo uma criança.

— Eu sei, mas não podemos arriscar a sua saúde e a de Edward, ok?

— Tudo bem, mas promete tentar trazê-lo mais vezes? – pediu ela.

— Você sabe que sim. Dá tchau pra mamãe, filho. – falei, segurando a cintura do menino.

— Tau, mamãe! – falou ele, abanando uma mãozinha.

— Tchau, meu amorzinho! – disse ela, dando um beijo em cada bochecha do menino.

— Até mais, minha querida. Se cuide! – disse minha mãe, abraçando minha esposa.

— Até mais, Amy. Obrigada por tudo. – disse Lizzie, ainda abraçada a minha mãe.

— Não é nada, minha querida.

Saí do hospital com minha mãe e meu filho e os coloquei num táxi. Naquele dia eu trabalharia apenas com consultas então eu teria mais tempo livre para ver mais vezes minha esposa. No meu primeiro intervalo, enquanto eu me preparava para ir ao quarto dela, Victor entrou no meu consultório.

— Tenho notícias sobre a saúde de sua esposa. – falou sem nem cumprimentar, provavelmente saberia que era o que eu mais ansiava saber.

— Como está? – perguntei, desesperado.

— Se você não acredita em milagres, o que eu duvido, passe a acreditar. Pela primeira vez nessas oito semanas o tumor regrediu. – falou ele, sorrindo.

— Regrediu? – questionei, pegando os resultados de suas mãos e olhando.

— Sim. Lembra que eu falei que 0,5mm³ pode parecer pouco, mas não é? – acenei que sim com a cabeça. – Pois então. Na época era ruim, pois ele estava crescendo, mas agora é bom porque ele regrediu 0,5mm³. No último mês ele tem crescido mais rápido, por isso estávamos monitorando diariamente. Hoje, quando fomos ver o resultado, esperávamos que ele tivesse crescido mais um pouco, mas foi exatamente o contrário. O estado dela ainda é muito grave, mas depois de tanta piora no estado dela, uma melhora inspira esperança.

— Com certeza. Hoje, quando ela estava brincando com Edward, eu senti que ela sairia viva daquele quarto e ainda sinto isso. Ela está com a aparência melhor hoje.

— Está sim e os remédios estão sendo mais bem absorvidos pelo organismo. Vamos continuar observando e medicando os sintomas. Se continuar nesse ritmo, arrisco dizer que sua esposa sairá daqui mais saudável que nós dois juntos.

— Deus te ouça. Posso contar a ela?

— Pode, de repente a melhora a anima ainda mais.

— Vou contar agora, obrigado pelas notícias. – falei, saindo correndo da minha sala e indo em direção ao quarto de Lizzie. Abri a porta e a encontrei almoçando, sozinha.

— Já está conseguindo comer sozinha? – perguntei, pasmo.

— Estou me sentindo bem melhor. Acho que a visita do nosso filho me deixou mais animada. – disse ela, tomando uma colherada de sopa.

— Fico feliz com isso. Tenho boas notícias, meu amor. – aproximei-me e acariciei seu rosto levemente mais corado que no dia anterior.

— Fale logo então! Parece que há anos não ouço uma boa notícia. – pediu antes de tomar a última colher de sopa de seu prato.

— Já saiu o resultado dos exames que você fez hoje. Seu tumor regrediu 0,5mm³, o que é uma excelente notícia.

— Sério? Mas eu não sabia que estavam tentando conter o tumor...

— Mas não estão. Não há medicação que faça efeito nele, pelo que entendi está regredindo por si só.

— Então você acredita que possa ser... – começou ela, emocionada.

— Um milagre? Sim, acredito que possa ser o começo de um milagre.

— Deus seja louvado. Eu me esqueci de uma perguntar uma coisa mais cedo: o que achou da música? – disse ela, mudando de assunto.

— Eu fiquei muito emocionado com ela, com certeza é uma das melhores músicas que você escreveu. Acho que ela foi crucial para que as coisas boas voltassem a acontecer em nossas vidas. – falei.

— Por quê?

— Eu sempre acreditei e pedi a Deus que lhe livrasse dessa doença, mas no fundo estava desesperado com a hipótese de perder você. Quando terminei de escutar a música eu percebi que, antes de desejar que você fosse curada, eu tinha que colocar a vontade Dele em primeiro lugar, eu tinha que colocar meus joelhos no chão e me humilhar diante Dele para que eu percebesse que não sou nada sem Ele e sem Sua vontade. E então eu me ajoelhei e entreguei meu coração por completo a Ele, pedindo por você, mas colocando a vontade dele em primeiro lugar.

Lizzie não disse nada, apenas me abraçou com toda a força que conseguia.

— Não existem palavras para descrever o tamanho do amor que eu sinto por você. Eu me sinto a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por ter como marido um homem lindo, gentil, amoroso, fiel, autêntico e maravilhoso como você. Você é o melhor marido, médico e pai do mundo e eu te amo mais do que a mim mesma. – disse ela, com o rosto, banhando em lágrimas, enterrado no meu peito.

— Eu também te amo mais do que a mim mesmo. Eu daria minha vida para você viver se fosse necessário. – falei, abraçando-a de volta.

_**Dois meses depois...**_

— Eu realmente estou muito feliz em dizer isso: você está curada Lizzie! – disse Victor com os resultados nas mãos. – Não existe mais nenhum tumor em seu cérebro, é como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu já vi milagres acontecerem nesse hospital, mas nada comparado a isso! É nessas horas que eu tenho orgulho de ser médico e poder presenciar um fato desses.

— Eu estou curada amor! – disse ela, pulando em meus braços.

— Está curada, graças a Deus! – falei, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço. – Curada!

— Eu não acredito que vou ver meu menininho crescer, namorar, se formar e tudo que uma mãe tem direito de ver. – falou ela, dando pulinhos no meio do corredor do hospital.

— Sim, Lizzie, você poderá ver toda a vida do seu filho. Acho que lhe dou pelo menos mais uns cinquenta anos de vida pela frente. – disse Victor, com um imenso sorriso estampado no rosto. – Agora vai embora desse hospital, eu estou cansado de te ver aqui. Vai respirar um ar, ver a rua, se divertir.

— Obrigada Victor por ter cuidado de mim todos esses meses. Serei eternamente grata a você por isso.

— Não há de que, Lizzie, além de ser meu dever de médico é meu dever como seu amigo e amigo do seu marido. Agora vá aproveitar a liberdade.

— Pode ter certeza que ela vai. – falei, puxando-a para fora daquele lugar.

— Estamos recomeçando, meu amor. – falou ela, aspirando o ar úmido de Londres com os olhos fechados.

— Estamos recomeçando, amor. Uma nova vida inteira pela frente. – falei, puxando sua cintura para abraça-la. – Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo. – disse ela, antes de me beijar amorosamente.

_**Seis meses depois...**_

— Estou nervosa, amor, tem muito tempo que não canto em público! – falou Lizzie, tremendo de nervosismo.

— Onde está aquela mulher confiante que eu conheci? Lizzie, amor da minha vida, lembre-se que isso é mais uma entrevista do que outra coisa, você só vai cantar uma música. Você vai mostrar ao país a mulher guerreira e vitoriosa que é. Ok?

— Ok. – disse ela, mais calma. Ela estava ainda mais linda que o costume. Um mês depois da alta definitiva descobrimos que iríamos ganhar mais um bebê. Nada poderia estar mais perfeito. Nossa menininha estava bem cuidada na grande barriga de seis meses da mãe.

Logo a chamaram para a entrevista. A produção do programa de auditório _Holly Meyer's Show__**_ havia descoberto de toda a luta que tínhamos passado e convidou Lizzie para uma entrevista. Apesar de ter se afastado dos palcos já fazia algum tempo, Lizzie ainda era bastante conhecida.

— Hoje no programa temos uma convidada muito especial. Ela está afastada dos palcos há alguns anos, mas mesmo assim continua sendo reconhecida nas ruas pelo tamanho do sucesso e talento. Que venha ao palco a cantora Lizzie Cooper! – chamou a apresentadora.

Lizzie entrou no palco confiante.

— É um prazer em revê-la Holly! – disse ela, cumprimentando a apresentadora.

— O prazer é meu, Lizzie. O país inteiro quer saber: por que você decidiu deixar a carreira de cantora?

— Na época eu decidi deixar porque eu tinha engravidado do meu primeiro filho, Edward.

— Seu marido tem alguma coisa a ver com a sua decisão?

— É claro que não, não sou do tipo que faço o que o marido manda. Eu e meu marido somos companheiros um do outro, nossas decisões são feitas em comum acordo. Eu apenas decidi que se eu continuasse cantando não teria o tempo que eu queria passar com o meu filho.

— Peço desculpas se a ofendi, não foi minha intenção. Mas nos últimos tempos soubemos que você passou por uma grande luta. É verdade?

— Sim, é verdade. Há dez meses eu descobri que tinha um tumor inoperável no cérebro, consegui ficar algumas semanas sem precisar ser internada, mas depois de seis semanas tentando me cuidar em casa eu tive que ser internada. Nas duas semanas seguintes o tumor cresceu mais rapidamente e a cada dia que passava eu piorava. Foram realmente os piores momentos da minha vida.

— E o que te salvou da morte?

— A fé.

— Fé?

— É. Fé. A fé em Deus que meu marido tem, que eu tenho, que minha família tem. A fé em Deus me salvou. A fé de que Ele tinha o melhor pra mim. Depois dessas duas semanas horríveis o tumor começou a ceder, aos poucos ele foi diminuindo até que ele desapareceu completamente.

— A fé pode salvar a vida de uma pessoa?

— A fé pode salvar o mundo.

— Você passou por toda sua luta e agora está grávida de novo. Como você está se sentindo?

— Tem aquele ditado: "Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria". É exatamente assim. Estou me sentindo muito bem, estou nos melhores momentos da minha vida. Essa pequenininha também está trazendo muita alegria para a família.

— Então é uma menina. Ela já tem nome?

— Já sim, foi Ian quem escolheu. O nome dela é Faith***.

— É um belo nome.

— Com certeza e, além disso, tem muito significado para nossa família.

— É verdade que você gravou uma música nesse meio tempo?

— É sim. Eu a compus e gravei a fim de colocar para fora o que eu estava sentindo quando descobri a doença.

— E você vai cantá-la pra gente?

— Vou sim.

— Há alguma chance de você voltar a cantar profissionalmente?

— Pelo menos não agora. Nesse momento eu quero curtir meus filhos e meu marido. Edward acabou de completar três anos e ainda é muito dependente de mim, agora virá essa menininha que também vai depender demais de mim. Se eu for voltar vai ser mais para frente.

— Tudo bem, acho que podemos esperar. Será que podemos te ouvir cantando sua nova música?

— É claro.

Lizzie se levantou e foi até onde estavam os músicos. Os músicos começaram a introdução da música, logo depois ela os acompanhou, deixando que nossos ouvidos fossem invadidos pela sua linda voz. Todo seu sentimento foi colocado naquela canção enquanto ela cantava, era visível.

Se antes eu já sentia orgulho da mulher que eu tinha escolhido para ser minha, naquele momento ele ultrapassou a estratosfera. Ela era uma guerreira que venceu primeiramente na carreira profissional e logo em seguida a doença fatal. Não tinha encontrado pessoa mais forte na vida e tinha orgulho em dizer que era casado com aquela mulher que todos admiravam. Eu sou completo e dou graças a Deus por isso, por ter alguém que me completa, me faz feliz e que dá a oportunidade de fazer feliz também.

A vida nos prega peças que, às vezes, não sabemos como resolvemos esses problemas. Aconteceu isso comigo, ou melhor, com minha família. A melhor solução nesses momentos é entregar o problema nas mãos de Deus. Na maioria das vezes não sabemos como resolver, mas com certeza Ele pode. Talvez não seja como queremos, mas é sempre para o nosso melhor. É tudo uma questão de _fé_.

*** The Jerusalem Tavern: um pub nos arredores do centro de Londres. Conhecido por ser um dos menores pubs da cidade em termos de espaço, por servir o famoso prato ****inglês ****"****sausage and mash****" (salsicha com purê) e ser especialista na cerveja St. Peter's de ****Suffolk****. É um dos mais antigos de Londres, datado do século 18.**

**** Esse programa de TV foi inventado por mim. Até onde eu saiba não existe nenhum programa com esse nome.**

***** Faith = Fé em inglês.**


End file.
